


Missed Calls

by Batdemon24



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Breakup, Crying, Depression, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batdemon24/pseuds/Batdemon24
Summary: After drinking little fishers icker, memories of Taako’s and Magnus’s past relationship come flooding in and they start to hook up once again.But after a fight, the two stop talking for months at a time. That is, until Magnus wakes up to a missed call from Taako.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Kudos: 6





	Missed Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by You or Your Memory by hops.

It wasn’t long after the day of story and song. Everyone was trying to get things put back together again. Cities were being rebuilt, people were working together to help each other out, everything was peaceful.

Magnus was sitting with Taako in his room, letting the smaller elf rebandage a wound on his arm. Ever since they had gotten their memories back of those 100 years together. There was silence between the two, even though it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

The ghostly touch of lost kisses drifted through Magnus’s mind. He could still feel his soft lips and ghostly hands wondering his body. The sweet scent of honey and lavender that would fill his nose whenever they made love. He was surprised he could forget it at all.

But he did, thanks to little fisher, and he had moved on and married Julia. Taako has moved on as well, first dating Sazed than moving onto Kravitz. This tore his heart into two. Cause even while he still felt love for his Julia, but he also knew he was in love with Taako.

“There. All done big fella.” Taako smiled and patted the bandages, making Magnus wince a little. “I better get back to my room.” He stood and grabbed the umbrastaff, which Magnus had helped fix, and turned to leave.

Without thinking, Magnus’s hand shot out and grabbed Taako’s wrist, making the elf turn his attention to him. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Taako... we cant keep ignoring this...” he admitted.

Taako froze and stood silently. He finally let out his own sigh and sat down next to Magnus. “We fucked Magnus that’s all there was. What more is there to say?”

“No. You know it was more than that Taako. We both do.” Taako shook his head and looked at the fighter sadly.

“Well it’s over now. Okay? We both have moved on and-“

“Than why do I still love you?” Magnus put his hand on Taako’s cheek and started to lean in. “Please Taako... if your gonna leave me... can we please just do it one last time?” 

Taako looked down and furrowed his brow. Magnus tilted his head up and kissed him gently. Taako thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah... one last time...”

But, it never was. Cause one time turned into two. Than four. Than everything fell apart.

—

Magnus sighed as he stood on Taako’s front porch, holding his stone of far speech in hand. It was the middle of the night when Magnus had woken up to Taako’s call. Taako hung up before he could answer it, making him worried. He felt shivers go down his spine as the cold of the outside pierced his skin. He wanted to call back but knowing how Taako showed the house with his sister and her boyfriend, he didn’t wanna bother them. They also haven’t talked in months after they got into a fight after their last one night stand and Taako threw a wine glass at him and screamed at him to get out. 

It took a few knocks before the door pulled itself open and Magnus couldn’t believe the sight in front of him. Taako, stumbles forward, his eyes squinted a little as he looked up at Magnus. He was just as beautiful as he usually was. His blonde hair was tied up into a messy bun, his dark blue eyes were half lidded and slow, his lips were soft and smooth. But, instead of honey and lavender, he smelled of vodka, which probably came from the almost empty bottle in his hands. 

“Holy shit Taako.” Magnus mumbled in disbelief. Yeah, Taako got a little tipsy off a glass of wine or a margarita, but never drank straight from the bottle. Taako looked up and down at the lumber jack and rubbed his eye.

“Wudda you want.” He slurred. Magnus pushes Taako inside and closed the door behind him, taking the vodka bottle out of his hand.

“Never mind that. What the hell are you doing?” Magnus whispered and looked around, “where’s Lup?”

“Gone.” Taako hiccuped, “liches can’t chase themselves.” 

“Jesus Christ. How much did you drink?” Magnus slowly lead him over to the kitchen and had him sit down. 

“Who cares?” Taako sniffled and tubbed his eyes. Magnus sighed and walked over to their liquor cabinet, setting the bottle inside. He went to the fridge and grabbed Taako a glass of water. 

“Drink it.” He demanded, which earned him a glare from Taako before he picked up the glass and drank it down. “God you’re a mess.”

“Yeah. A hot mess.” Taako snorted and laid his head on the counter. Magnus sighed on walked over, picking up the elf off of the high stool, carrying him over to the couch. He sat down and held Taako in his lap. He would be lying if he said this wasn’t awkward, but it totally was. 

“Why the hell are you here.” Taako groaned as he pushed himself off of Magnus, drunkingly, and sat next to him.

“You called me.”

“Did not.” 

Magnus sighed and rubbed his temples. “You scared the shit out of me. So I came over.” He stood up, “but now that I know you’re fine, I’m gonna g-“

“Please don’t....” Magnus stopped and looked over at Taako who was now laying on the couch. “Don’t leave again...” he hiccuped.

Magnus sighed again. He was angry at Taako for getting himself in this mess, but the way those eyes stared up at him, he couldn’t say no. He sighed walked over to storage closet, pulling out two blankets and laying one over Taako. Before heading to the other couch to lay one over himself. He said nothing as he laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. He heard Taako shuffling but didn’t look his way until he felt his blanket lift up and Taako crawl in right next to him.

Magnus didn’t mind, he scooted over as Taako barely fit his thin body next to him. That’s when he felt Taako’s body shake and small sniffles and gasps coming from the elf. He turned as he saw the elf biting the back of his hand as tears started to go down his cheeks.

“Shit... Taako...” Magnus frowned and sat up onto his elbow, looking down the elf.

“M-Magnus.” He stuttered out, “you still love me, right?” Magnus froze at the question, as Taako started to cry more. “I’m such an idiot...” he said quietly under his breath.

“...Why wouldn’t I love you, Taako?” Magnus questioned. 

“You haven’t talked to me in months. I knew I ruined everything...” Magnus sat up fully, pulling Taako up and into his lap as he shook and sobbed. “I just a fucking screw up...”

“Taako don’t say that.” Magnus sighed and pulled the elf close. He still reeked if alcohol and it still hung in his breath and he sobbed into his chest. 

“But I am.” He sobbed, “I can’t do anything right. I’m not even as beautiful as I used to be.”

“Taako, we’ve talked about his before... beauty isn’t everything.” Taako nodded his head against his chest before moving his face into Magnus’s neck.

“So you do love me?” Taako mumbled.

“Of course.” Magnus sighed and rubbed his back.

As Taako calmed down, that’s when Magnus felt it. As Taako straddled his waist, he pressed small kisses into his neck.

“Taako. What are you doing?” Magnus pulled the smaller male away. He still had tears running down his face but he slowly leaned and kissed him. Magnus pulled away, “No. we can’t do this.”

“Why.” Taako whispered as he leaned his forehead against the others. 

“You’re drunk.”

“And? I’m a fucking adult Magnus, I give you consent.”

“But you’re not in your right mind.”

Taako pulled away before going back to Magnus’s neck. “Please.” He said in between kisses before leaning up to Magnus’s ear. “I want you...” he pulled away and kissed him passionately, caressing Magnus’s face gently.

Magnus let out a small sigh before placing his hands under Taako and standing up.

They were already messily making out by the time Magnus got Taako upstairs and into his bedroom. He gently put Taako down before locking up the door. 

He crawled over Taako, leaning down to kiss the blonde once again. Taako still sniffled as he was still trying to calm down from his crying. He slipped his tongue into Magnus’s mouth, closing his eyes as Magnus’s sucked on it and fight against it with his own.

Taako grinded up against Magnus and his breath stuttered from the friction. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this. But he just wanted to feel something other than what he was feeling. He let his hand wander down Magnus’s chest before starting to unbuckle his belt. His other hand wandered to the tie of his robe. 

Magnus pulled away and opened up Taako’s robe, exposing his bare chest and boxers. He slowly started to kiss down it until he got down to his V-line. 

Magnus pulled away and slowly took off Taako’s boxers, exposing his half-hard cock. He leaned passed Taako to his bedside drawer to grab a bottle of lube and a condom. He just wanted to get this done as fast as he could. 

He slicked up his fingers and pushed one inside. As he fingered Taako, the younger man only let out small whines as well as a few quiet “shits” and “fucks”. Once he was all lubed up, Magnus pulled his fingers out and pulled his pants down to his knees. He slipped on the condom before lining himself up to Taako’s entrance and sliding in. Taako’s eyes rolled back as he let out a soft moan, spreading his legs apart to allow easy access. 

Magnus started a quick and brutal pace as Taako let a stream of swears. Each thrust followed by a “yes” or a “more”. Taako gulped and tried his best to dirty talk but Magnus wasn’t focused. It was a quick and messy fuck, nothing else. He just buried his face to Taakos neck and kept thrusting until he felt Taako’s body shake as he reached the peak of his orgasm. With a few more thrusts, Magnus came as well before pulling out.

He shed off the condom, tied it, and threw it into Taako’s trashcan. He stood and lifted his pants back up and by the time he turned back around, Taako had fallen fast asleep, his robe still untied, leaving him exposed with quickly drying cum covering his stomach. Magnus cleaned him up before climbing in bed next to him and falling asleep.

-

Taako was still fast asleep when he woke up the next morning. He didn’t have the heart to wake him up, knowing the blasting hang over he was gonna have when he woke up, so he just let him sleep. 

He got up and went into the shower, staying there longer than he needed, his mind racing with thought. When he got out we was able to find some extra clothes that he had previously left at Taakos before going downstairs to grab himself a coffee. But as soon as he got down the stairs, he froze. Sitting on a stool on the island was Lup. Her blond, curly hair was messy and laid gently on her shoulders. She was wearing regular pajamas and sipping on a hot cup of coffee.

As Magnus froze she sighed and looked down, shaking her head.

“You can’t keep doing this Magnus...” she said. Her voice was mixed with anger and sadness at the thought of her brother going back to old habits. 

“I know...” Magnus replied softly. He slowly made hits way to the coffee maker. Lips eyes were still focused on her coffee.

“Do you know? Cause last I check, you’re never around for the aftermath of these stupid fucking hook ups.” 

“Look. He called me and he was drunk and-“ 

“So you sleep with him?!” Lup turned around and stood up.

“I tried to get him to change his mind.”

“And? You were the sober one!”

“I know.” 

Lup put her head in her hand and rubbed her temples. Magnus turned and looked at her.

“... you didn’t see him Lup. He was a mess. He was drunk and sobbing. I’ve never seen him like that before, what happened?” Magnus questioned the smaller elf.

“Oh so now you care about his well being. After a few months of ghosting him.” She looked up and shocked her head, “him and Kravitz got in a pretty bad argument. Taako had finally told him of this stupid little fling you two shit heads had and now he can’t get a call back.”

“...oh.”

“Yeah. He was fine when I left but apparently something happened while I was gone.” She scoffed. Magnus held his head down as he finished what was left of his coffee.

“Lup... I-“

“Go home Magnus.”

“What?” 

“Can’t you see you’ve already caused him enough pain? Go home.”

“But-“ 

“Now.” 

When Magnus looked up into the eyes of the female lich. They were dark and full of hatred. He gulped and nodded. He rinsed off his mug and grabbed things at left, leaving Lup alone. 

As he walked home, he couldn’t help but feel unwanted tears fill his eyes as he denied every call that came from Taako from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> Two fan fictions in one day?! Am I okay?  
> No
> 
> So, hopefully you like this one, is very much more angsty than anything I’ve ever written before so I hope you enjoy.


End file.
